


Heat Up, Cool Down

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble Sequence, Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a 102 in the shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Up, Cool Down

Heat Up, Cool Down (#53 Heat)

It was 102 in the shade when Neal came over.

Jones had stripped to his shorts and undershirt. Neal was in one of his usual vintage suits. This one was grey with a matching vest. Jones had always liked it but in the summer heat it made him sweat just looking at it.

“Aren’t you hot in that?” Jones asked.

Neal grinned. “I don’t know, am I?”

Jones rolled his eyes. “It’s compulsive with you, isn’t it?”

“Afraid so, but,” Neal held up a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes. “I brought something to help us cool down.”

 

Not Just the Heat (#54 Sweat)

Jones pressed the chilled glass to his face then the side of his neck, the condensation mingling with his sweat.

Neal had finally stripped off his jacket and vest but still managed to look both cool and overdressed. Jones was starting to believe that Neal’s self-control extended all the way to his sweat glands.

Neal tipped his margarita back showing off his long neck like he was in a coke commercial. Jones was sure he was doing it on purpose. His heart rate kicked up and he knew he was sweating again except this time it wasn’t from the heat.

 

Show Off (#55 Drip)

It took two more margaritas before Jones got Neal out of his clothes.

The sweat was still pouring off his body, dripping on his sheets but he didn’t care. The great Neal Caffrey was finally losing control as Jones pinched one nipple and nibbled at the other.

Neal squirmed and clawed at the sheets, his cock curved high and dripping pre-cum across his abs.

Jones pulled away letting Neal catch his breath. His eyes fluttered shut and his head was still tilted back showing off his neck. Jones stared at that neck wondering just what he could do with it.

 

Melting Ice (#56 Melt)

Jones told Neal to hold still and Neal did.

He ran the ice cube along Neal’s neck and watched it instantly melt. Neal moaned and squirmed but also pushed himself into the cold.

Jones grabbed another piece of ice and rubbed it across Neal’s nipples. Neal hissed and arched his back his nipples tightening up so hard they looked painful. Jones sucked at them enjoying the moment of cold on his tongue.

He grabbed one more cube. Jones traced it down Neal’s center, then swirled it around the tip of his cock. Neal gasped and didn’t try to pull away.


End file.
